1. Technical Field
The invention relates to connectors, particularly to network connectors.
2. Related Art
With the progressiveness of technologies and development of semiconductor industries, computers have become a necessary device. Similarly, almost all computers are provided with network connection ability. That is, network connection is indispensable for computers.
Most computers employ an RJ-45 connector to make a simple wired network connection. No doubt, RJ-45 is the mainstream of network connection.
Generally speaking, there are three ways to disconnect a network connection of a computer:
1. Remove a network cord from a network connector of the computer;
2. Operate software of the computer to disconnect; and
3. Use a firewall of the server connecting the computer to interrupt network connection.
However, the previous two ways must set hardware or software of the computer, so they are suitable for computer users. For a network administrator, it is so inconvenient because it cannot be remotely operated. The latter way involves complicated software configuration of the server. All those computers connecting to the server will be disconnected once this configuration has an error. So it is disadvantageous for an inexperienced network administrator.
For network administrators, there is a need to simply turn on or off network connection.